


Acceptable

by Haeronwen



Series: AELDWS 2015 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haeronwen/pseuds/Haeronwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is almost impossible to faze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AELDWS, for the prompt "indecent proposal".

Arthur is almost impossible to faze.  He approaches colossal fuck ups with a sort of calm pragmatism that Eames has always found reassuring, since his own instincts tend toward scathing sarcasm.  Which is, yes, satisfying in the moment, but ultimately unproductive.  Arthur, on the other hand, is the sort of man who sees loss of gravity as _something to work around_.

It is unclear whether this stoicism is innate or a defence mechanism born of years tailing Cobb, but it is certainly an integral part of what makes Arthur _the best_ , and more importantly it means that when Eames leans across in the middle of a firefight in Buenos Aires and says, with genuine interest, “What if I sucked you off?” Arthur does not respond with _what the fuck_ or any variations thereof.  Arthur does not blush attractively to the roots of his hair, as Eames had half hoped he would.  Arthur does not flinch or blink or double-take, or give any indication that the suggestion is other than pertinent to their current plight.

Arthur says, “That would be acceptable,” and goes to take the shot.


End file.
